


Rainy day

by ahoy_stevieboy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoy_stevieboy/pseuds/ahoy_stevieboy
Summary: Rain, a shitty day and comfort.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & You, Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Rainy day

I ran the two blocks to our apartment building, rushing up the stairs to get out of the pouring rain. My sneakers made squishing sounds with every step I took. My clothes were soaking wet.  
I barely managed to open the door to the apartment with how my body was shivering.  
''I'm home!'' I breathed out, compulsively taking off my drenched clothes as I made my way to the bedroom.   
I caught a glimpse of Steve looking at me while cooking something on the stove.  
''Did you walked back home?'' He asked.  
In a swift motion, I stipped from my underwear and changed into dry ones. ''No,'' I answered, taking out my coziest pajama and putting it on. It wasn't technically mine, it was Steve's. He never used it because it made him too hot, but it was perfect for me since I was always cold, so it gradually became mine. ''It was barely raining when I left school, but by the time I stepped out the bus, it was pouring, and I didn't have anything to guard me against the cold, merciless rain,'' I explained, in an overdramatic tone. ''Please tell me you're cooking something good. I need warm and delicious comfort food.''  
''Chicken Alfredo sound ok?''  
My mouth watered from the thought of it. I stepped to the bathroom to dry my hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My make up had washed off with the rain and Steve's pajamas made me look even tinier and disarranged. It doesn't matter, I'm home.  
Once I'm dried, I follow the delicious smell from the spaghetti to the kitchen. The room is warm from the steaming pots, a hight contrast to the harsh, cold wind from the rain outside. I can hear thunder in the distance. I step towards Steve, who's working on the stove. Standing behind him, I wrap my arms around his waist, rising to my tiptoes to look over his shoulder. He chuckles, his deep laugh reverberates on his chest, I can feel it as I press against him, making my stomach flutter.  
''I love you,'' I whisper in his ear.  
He chuckles again and offers me a fork with a piece of chicken covered in white sauce. ''You'd say that to anyone who'd feed you.'' he mocked me as he directed the utensil to my open mouth. I sighed as I chew. He's a great cook.  
''True. But I only mean it with people who make delicious food for me when I get home after I've been suggesting what a horrible day I've had.''  
''Has it been that bad?'' He asked, directing me to sit on our tiny dining table, setting down the plates filled with steamy, delicious-smelling pasta.   
''Not really.'' I shrugged, scooping up the spaghetti. ‘’I’m a little tired, and getting caught in the rain was irritating, but now I just want to feel warm and fuzzy.''  
We finished eating, Steve let me complain about my day and the stress from college. He teased me about dropping out, knowing that would never happen. He playfully mocked me about whining over schoolwork, and how I was fighting how much I really liked it. He was right. I loved learning weird science stuff, as he called it, and showing them to Dustin when he came by to visit Steve.  
We sank on the couch to watch whatever was on the TV. As always, I shifted positions constantly, asking him to hold me, then making him switch positions so I could run my fingers through his hair while cuddling. I finally settled myself between his legs, with my back leaning against his chest as his arms encircled me. While the show went on, Steve started nuzzling my neck. His warm breath close to my ear sent shivers down my spine, as his hands dipped under my shirt, massaging my hips, the desire was already starting to pool on my core.  
It was getting hard to focus on the screen, his fingers were tracing circular shapes on my torso, occasionally brushing the underside of my chest as he dropped wet kisses along my neck, while I tilted my head to give him space to work. He started tracing circles with his tongue, sucking lightly as his breathing became troubled. I pressed my knees together, trying to keep a straight face.  
''Fuck. I love your tits.'' He murmured as he cupped them. A moan escaped my lips as he played with my nipples. I ground my ass against his hardening cock, making him groan against my neck. I let him take off my shirt. His hands quickly go back to stroking my breasts while he sucked and nibbled on my earlobe.  
My body is buzzing, feeling the heat of his body against my naked back. I lean forward, gripping his thighs as I slowly rotate my ass against his hips again. I can feel my core twinge with desire. Steve hooks his thumbs on the waistband of my pajama bottoms.  
''Up.'' He commands, in a deep, fueled tone, making my nipples tighten.  
I stand up. He pulls down my pants along with my panties, leaving me naked before his gaze. As I turn to him, I notice his eyes scanning my body as he smiles proudly.  
''No fair,'' I whine while I straddle him, playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He sheds it off and pulls me into him, crashing his lips on mine in a deep and demanding kiss. I open my mouth to him, his tongue slides around mine. I moan into his lips when he grabs my ass, rolling his hips against my exposed core. Steve shifts his head, tracing my collarbone with his tongue, sucking gently. My hands fumble with the button of his jeans as I press my cheek next to him to whisper in his ear.  
''Fuck me. Please.''  
He grunts as I cup him through the denim. His mouth travels down to one of my breasts, teasing my nipple with his tongue as one of Steve's hands makes his way up the inside of my thigh.  
''Mmmh. So wet.'' He murmurs against my skin.   
The heat of his hand against my crotch makes me quiver. He shifts his mouth to my other nipple. Heat floods my chest, down my stomach, my sex.  
I moan loudly. He sucks hard on my breast as his fingers find my clit. I tug at his hair, offering more of myself to him. He strokes me, kissing and licking every part of my body he could reach. I rock my hips against his hand, my legs are starting to shake as he builds up my orgasm.  
''Please.'' I cry out, tugging his pants. ''I want you inside me.''  
The movement of his hand slows down as he looks at me. His stare is intense. ''You look so fucking beautiful, baby.'' A finger teases my entry. I grip his shoulders to keep my balance.  
I can feel my cheeks burning. My breathing is heavy and my lips are slightly swollen from the kissing.  
''F-Fuuck.'' I groan as another finger joins his teasing. My whole body is burning. I shift back away from his hand, my sex pulsed with need, but I manage to undo the button and the zipper of his pants. He lifts his hips and pushes his jeans to his knees. Then his boxers.  
He grabs my ass and moves my hips against his cock. I shudder at the skin to skin contact.   
I keep grinding on his lap as he kisses me. It's a hard kiss, filled with urgency. I shudder, every brush of his cock against my clit builds up the tension in my sex. He groans into my mouth, and I can feel it down to my chest.  
He lifts my hips into position, the head of his cock strains against my entry, my head clouds with anticipation.  
He groans as he pulls me onto him, brushing his lips against my chest, murmuring into my skin.  
''Fuck. You feel so good, Y/n.''  
I'm dizzy with pleasure, every part of my body is prickling in response to him. I need every part of him. He fucks me with deep slow strokes, slowly building up momentum.  
He places a hand on my back, between my shoulder blades to bring my chest to him, taking my nipple into his mouth, sucking softly. Then hard. I close my eyes, soaking myself in the feeling of him inside me, of his hands and mouth around me; the warmth of his skin under my palm, his hair between my fingers. I'm getting close, the tension in my sex is building to a crescendo.  
''Come for me,'' he demands between groans, scraping his teeth on my neck, sucking my earlobe. I feel him everywhere.  
The severe, yet needy command makes my stomach tighten, the pressure on my sex is electrifying.  
''Fuck. Steve, I-- I'm...''  
I'm too wrapped up in the feeling to force myself to think of anything besides how good this feels.  
''Come with me, baby.'' He tugs at my hair, sending a pang of desire to my core. I'm there. ''Fucking beautiful.''  
He wraps his arms around my waist and I lean in to kiss him, drowning my moans in his mouth as I come. He fills me with hard, erratic thrusts, tugging my hair. He's there too. He groans against my neck with one deep thurst, rocking me through his orgasm.  
He holds me tight against him as we calm our breaths. Then he pulls me back to look into my eyes. He's still flushed and his hair is a mess, I probably look worse.  
I cup his cheek and smile at him. He answers with a sleepy smirk. It's probably late, from the noise on the street there's barely any movement. The rain is still pouring down, crashing on the windows.  
Steve brushes my hair away from my face, tracing circles on my back. Being around him feels good. He feels like home.   
I give him a quick kiss and go to the bathroom to clean up.  
When I step into the bedroom, Steve's waiting for me with the bed turned down.  
''Wanna go another round?''  
I shake my head, chuckling. I curl up next to him. He wraps himself around me, cuddling against my back while simultaneously covering us with the comforter.  
''Later. I'm pretty tapped out right now.''  
He brushes my hair away from my face to drop a light kiss on my temple.  
''Whatever you want, baby.''


End file.
